Love Is Halfway Between Heaven And Hell
by KCKidCandy
Summary: She's far more bad than good, despite being the highest form of good their is. Her secret is hurting Rin in a way we can't understand. I don't condone her stay at True Cross Academy, but I suppose that's not for me to say. AmaimonXOC
1. Chapter 1

She was short, hardly over five feet tall with a strange, onyx, case strapped to her back. A loose fitting, ashen tank top and a pair of red plaid shorts hung from her toned body. Her face was dotted with pock marks and freckles that layered over tan skin and an oversized nose. She had an eye of piercing silver and one of deep set scarlet, each interrupted by a long, skinny pupil. Her hair was raven black, tousled and fluffed into an unkempt mess of twining curls, and fell to reach just past her bony shoulders. Small, steel claws dangled from her cuticles in the form of rings and covered up short cut fingernails of striped purple and black. Her neck was adorned with a gold chain, an old hourglass dangling just beneath her collarbones. She placed both fists on her hips and nodded in a self-approving way.

"The name's Ai. There's an A, and an I. Unfortunately, no Q." she introduced herself loudly. Ai glanced at the tall, elderly, man next to her and nodded a second time.

"This is a new student here at the True Cross Academy. I'd like you all to welcome her and treat her with kindness. Ai, you'll have to wear a uniform from now on, and we don't allow large cases like that at school." the teacher said, smiling warmly. Ai yawned, perching on the man's desk in boredom. She stretched out like a cat, cracking and popping with every move.

"I'll pass. And the case is here to stay." Ai grinned, showing off perfectly straight teeth. She heaved herself up onto her palms, feet suspended delicately in mid-air. A murmur spread through the classroom softly.

"Off of my desk! You must wear a uniform, it wasn't a question. No more talking back to authority figures, this is your first and only warning. Now sit down." the old man scolded, hastily abandoning his peaceful demeanor. Ai let out a noise that seemed to be halfway between a sigh and a growl. She plodded over to the slick black case and slid it over her shoulder. It was at least as large as it's toter, if not a few sizes larger. The young woman threw her case down on a sturdy oaken desk. Ai splayed her body over it, breathing in the sickly sweet scent that oozed from the crack which allowed her to open it. She silently wondered if she'd left any candy inside, as she would love nothing more than a ball of mochi as her teacher rambled on about literature. Ai would kill to leave behind the annoying duties of daily schooling. She despised anything boring, any notion or feeling that was below par. There was a sharp click as Ai flicked one of the many clamps on her case open. The same straight-toothed, grin danced upon her full ruby lips. Ai slowly put the fastening back into place and chuckled. She didn't dare open it.

Ai slung the case back over her shoulder and stretched out a second time. She fixed her shorts over her powerful thighs and readjusted her shirt so it wasn't too revealing. The young woman went prancing down the pathway to the front of the room with a spring in her step. Her carefully placed pack slammed into a young man's desk. He had hair the same color as her, pointed ears and sharp fangs. His bangs were tied back by a silver barrette so they wouldn't fall into his deep red eyes. Instead of doing the assigned classwork, taking notes, he was busily doodling away in dark blue pen. The writing utensil was flung from his fingers, causing Ai to lean down. She plucked the thin strip of ink and plastic off the cool tiled floor. Ai shoved it in the boy's face happily.

"You dropped this." she nodded.

"Uh... Thanks..." he replied, taking the pen back into his own hands. His fingers pricked up against hers and a stab of pain shot down his arm. His head burst into a throbbing mess, so boisterous and loud it made him nauseous. The scent of sizzling flesh drifted into his nostrils and, upon further inspection, he realized the tips of his fingers had been singed.

X x X x X x X x X

"Hello, tonight we will be welcoming a new exorcist-to-be to our classroom." Yukio pressed his black-rimmed glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. He ushered a young woman with a huge black case on her back inside. "Her name is-"

"Ai! No Q, just an A and an I!" she interjected with a smile.

* * *

><p>You review, no?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ai pressed a can of cola to her lips, condensation dripping down her fingers. She wiped her lips with a muscled arm and snapped the small metallic tab off the top of her cylinder.

"Ai." Yukio broke through Ai's heavy concentration. Her head pricked up and she glanced around in a very confused manner.

"Huh? What?" she tossed the tab inside her can, making a loud clanging noise. Ai jingled the makeshift instrument a few times before smiling absentmindedly and tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

"Would you take a seat please?" Yukio grumbled. He wasn't fond of people disrupting his class. Ai nodded, but remained at the front of the room. She sat down on the worn stone floor, placing the mysterious case she toted about before her. Heads pricked up as she popped open one of the fastenings and dipped down when she clicked it shut. Everyone was intrigued by the container, but not as much as Rin. The red spots on his fingertips had festered not only physically but also mentally. Blue fire came from his hands, yet the touch of a young girl left him pained and dazed. That didn't make any sense to Rin. He sat next to a young blonde woman in a brightly dyed kimono and glared at Ai with his sinful sapphire eyed. Ai shot him a perfect smile, that of straight teeth which maintained a color fairer than snow, and winked her eye of polished silver.

"I don't wanna!" Ai complained, clutching her luggage to her chest. It was strange to see such a small girl hold such a huge case with ease, especially when she swung it around.

"You'll have to. But as long as I have you up here, you won't be permitted to carry that around unless you have a valid reason." he pointed to the pitch black container on Ai's lap. A big smile spread across her childish face and she nodded. Ai dropped it in the center of the room, waiting for all her new classmates to gather around. Murmurs broke throughout the few people in the schoolroom but Yukio's presence calmed them down a bit. The only two who didn't go over to see happened to be Rin, who had a horrid feeling deep in his chest about Ai, and Shiemi, who was scared that if she went over Ai might not want to be her friend for some reason.

"Gather round, gather round! A valid reason is to be found!" Ai sang. She snapped open a single fastening at first, watching a glimmer of pure white dribble out. Then came the second, and the third, and, after quite a few more, came the twentieth. A divine light shone from within it and Ai smiled. She tugged the case open as slowly as possible, more excited than anyone else in the room. Ai reached inside and pulled out a viola the same color as her single sterling eye. Its lustrous shimmering body provided a wonderful place to rest one's chin while creating music. Ai drew a bow and stood. She pressed against the fingerboard delicately after tuning her instrument meticulously. The sound of rampant fiddling filled the room suddenly. Ai's fingers drifted up and down with sizzling precision, creating a tune that bounded through the ears of every student in cram school.

Rin's burns began to throb along with his temples. He pressed his head into the desk, frustrated and hazy.

"What's wrong?" the young blonde next to him inquired with genuine concern.

"Nothing..." Rin growled. He was normally much kinder around Shiemi but with a splitting headache of his degree, even the dim lighting of the old schoolroom caused searing pain. Ai put on an evil smile which showed her satisfaction in it's simplest form. She knew just how Rin felt. She knew she could stop it, and she knew she wouldn't. Perhaps she could be persuaded at some point, however. But for now, she was howling a rowdy song for the whole world to hear. Ai stomped her bare feet against the ground and even began a strange jig. There was a light rustle from beneath her shirt but it settled quickly.

"Why are we listening to her play the violin instead of actually learning something?" Izumo snarled. Ai drew her bow down so sharply both it and one of the golden hued strings snapped in half.

"First of all, it's a viola, smaller and better than the violin. And second, you keep your purple haired mouth shut about my playing." Ai roared. Her tank top bristled in a strange way, as if she held something beneath it. Izumo stood completely still with her arms pressed against her sides and her legs held together tightly. She appeared to be frozen in place, the only movement being the rising and falling of her slender chest. Rin managed to pick his head up so he could see what was happening. Ai stopped down into a sitting position and placed the viola back in it's case.

"What did you do?" Suguro poked Izumo's cheek. She would have swatted his hand away furiously in any other case, but the thick browed girl did nothing.

"When I'm angry, my string snaps, when my string snaps, that has adverse affects on humans around me, once my string is repaired, Izumo will be released. This is my weapon for taming demons, if you have any need for valid reasons this case contains my inhaler, retainer, and blood sugar monitor." Ai heaved the case onto her back and sauntered from the room.


End file.
